Girls Are Such A Drag
by RowlingIdol
Summary: Updated 11-29-04. PG-13 for sexual themes, but mostly harmless. A KukiWally - 34 pairing. Operatives 1-5 have been decommissioned and are joining up for the rest of the summer. But lifes not all fun and games once old foes return. My first KND fic.
1. Time Runs Out

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 1: Time runs out  
  
"Numbuh 1!" Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. (aka Numbuh 2) called from his room within the depths of the giant Kids Next Door base tree house. Hoagie ran down the hall, his arms full of rolls of paper. He nearly tripped over the stack of stuffed animals lying in the hall.  
  
"Numbuh 1!" Hoagie called, seeing his leader's shining bald head emerging over the top of a laundry basket full of red shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"What is it Numbuh 2?" Nigel Uno (aka Numbuh 1) asked.  
  
"I want to know what I should do with my designs for transport modules." Hoagie asked. "Do you think we should bring them to the moon base with us and give them to the operatives up there for new recruits?"  
  
Nigel sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"What's wrong Numbuh 1?" Hoagie questioned.  
  
"It's really odd. Us cleaning out the tree house. My birthday is 2 weeks away. It just feels odd." Hoagie was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, Numbuh 5's birthday is less than a week away. Once one is gone, the new ones will get sent in. We need to clear out all that we can. We won't be allowed back once we've been decommissioned."  
  
"Yeah. Set the plans in the kitchen. I'll box them up later." Numbuh 1 walked to his room with his clothes. Once in his room, he slowly began to fold them and tuck them away in a ratty brown suitcase. KND operatives 1 through 5 were reaching their 13th birthday. Turning 13 meant leaving the tree house. No more missions, unless you count Jr. High as one. Also, turning 13 meant a trip to the KND moon base to be decommissioned. Therefore, they would no longer have the memories of all the rough and good times the team shared. Nigel scratched his head and sighed once again. He pushed his sunglasses back and continued to pack.  
  
Abigail Lincoln (aka Numbuh 5) stared at her empty room. There was nothing but the television, the couch, and the bed. The walls had been stripped of her posters and only dust lingered on the floor. Boxes and a big duffel bag lay behind her near the door. She would turn 13 soon. She didn't know how she would be able to handle it. With her older sister Cree on the wrong side with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, she was afraid of what would come her way. Abby looked down at the framed picture she was holding in her hands. It was of her, and numbers 1-4. They were out in the backyard and having a good time. At least she would recall that they were still friends after the decommissioning.  
  
"Numbuh 5?" Hoagie asked through her door. He knocked slightly.  
  
"Yeah?" Numbuh 5 called hoarsely.  
  
"Do you need help getting your things to the sky port?" He asked. Abby looked at the pile behind her.  
  
"Numbuh 5 would like that." Abby replied. Hoagie opened the door didn't speak as they hefted her belongings one by one to the sky port to load into one of the hovercrafts.  
  
"You okay?" Hoagie asked.  
  
"Kinda." Abby replied. "I'm gonna miss this place.  
  
"We'll try to hang out the rest of the summer." Hoagie assured her. "I mean, until we're all out."  
  
"I know." She paused. "Where's Numbuh 1?"  
  
"Packing." Hoagie replied, hefting a crate into the bus plane.  
  
"Is it all right if I go see him?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Hoagie said. "I'll get the rest of your stuff."  
  
"Thanks Numbuh 2. You can get a good workout." Abby slightly smiled at the pilot. He grinned. He had been losing weight and gaining more muscle and it showed well.  
  
Numbuh 5 went to Numbuh 1's room. The door was slightly ajar. Nigel was setting a stack of clothes aside for his time remaining in the tree house.  
  
"Ahem." Abby cleared her throat. Nigel looked up from seat on the floor.  
  
"Numbuh 5... Uh... Come in." Nigel said. He slid his glasses back up.  
  
"Numbuh 5 hopes its okay to talk." Abby said quietly. "Just for a little while."  
  
"Sure." Nigel said. He stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. Abby sat next to him.  
  
"How've you been?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Numbuh 5's been all right." She replied.  
  
"All right?" Numbuh 1 said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. All right as in not doing so well." Abby took off her signature red cap and flipped her braid to rest over her right shoulder. She clutched her cap in her hands and leaned to her left, resting her head on Nigel's shoulder. Nigel sat there, still as a statue, hands resting on his kneecaps. It wasn't until he felt the first tear hit his wrist that he moved his hands to wrap around Abby's shoulders. Abby's pre-teen body softly shook as she cried.  
  
"Numbuh 5 is scared." She whispered.  
  
"I am too. But soon we'll all be together again." Nigel said, trying to steady his wavering voice.  
  
"If you say so Boss." Abby said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She jammed her hat back on her head, covering her puffy eyes.  
  
"You'll see me off Thursday, right?" She asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nigel replied. Abby turned and walked out of the room, pushing it slightly shut after she left. Nigel lifted his sunglasses and rubbed hand over his eyes. He set the glasses back on the base of his nose and wiped his damp hand on the side of his pants.  
  
It was finally and dreadfully Thursday. Kuki Sanban (aka Numbuh 3) handed Abby a grouping of wilting daisies as everyone gathered to see Numbuh 5 go off to the moon base and to come back... A full-fledged teenager. When the Numbuh 86 would return from the KND moon base, she would have the newest Numbuh 5 with her.  
  
"Oy, I'll miss ya Numbuh 5." Wallabee Beatles (aka Numbuh 4 & Wally) said to Abby. He shuffled his feet, trying not to cry.  
  
"Numbuh 5 will miss ya'll. And... And Abby will be back soon." Numbuh 5 said as she stepped into Numbuh 86's ship. Kuki broke into tears and flung herself onto Wally, nearly crushing his neck in the process.  
  
"It's okay Numbuh 3." Nigel told her, taking her gently off Numbuh 4. Wally's cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Come on! We 'aven't got all day!" Numbuh 86 commanded.  
  
"Kids Next Door- Salute!" Nigel shouted. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally all saluted Abby as she took a seat inside the ship. The door shut with a hiss and launched with a fiery blast out of the sky port.  
  
The next morning, Abby had arrived back home and hadn't been heard from yet. The other team members welcomed the new Numbuh 5, a tan boy with nerdy type glasses who seemed paranoid about someone being behind him. The team did their best to put up with him. But with Numbuh 1 leaving very soon, no one really paid attention to him.  
  
"Who's next?" Kuki asked quietly at breakfast, 2 days before Nigel's departure.  
  
"I am." Hoagie answered. "Tommy's been scheduled to replace me." He added.  
  
"I'm after you then because Mushi is going to replace me." Kuki said. Wally looked over at Numbuh 3. She had filled out into her big green sweatshirt. The sleeves were still slightly long but you could at least see her hands. Wally felt himself going red as he stared in her chest region. He quickly drew his attention back to his cereal, but he occasionally glanced at her and her long black hair.  
  
"I guess that mean's you're last Numbuh 4." Hoagie said.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Wally grumbled. "All this decommissioning mumbo jumbo makes my head spin." He said grumpily. That ended the conversation.  
  
The send off for Numbuh 1 was much quieter. Kuki gave him a bundle of daisies just like she had with Numbuh 5. Wally and Hoagie shook his hand and as Numbuh 1 stepped up on the ship's ramp, he turned and saluted them.  
  
"I will see you soon. Good luck."  
  
"Good luck." The 3 remaining operatives echoed, saluting their leader. And with that, Nigel was gone. The three stood there staring as the ship rose higher and higher into the clouds.  
  
"Well, I guess I better finish packing." Hoagie said with a disappointing tone in his voice.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 2! Want to play Scramble with me?" New Numbuh 5 asked.  
  
"No." Hoagie said, and pushed new Numbuh 5 out of his way.  
  
"Will you guys?" the little boy asked Kuki and Wally. They silently went to their rooms.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Okay ya'll. This is the first chapter. Very serious but it's going to get better once everyone has left. Or, how about, in the next chapter. If you read the summary, this is a Kuki/Wally pairing. Or a 3/4. Enjoy. I'll try to throw in a little 1/5 So if you're a fan, stay tuned. Please review, no trash, recycle. 


	2. Gift Exchange

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 2: Gift exchange.  
  
A week and a half passed. The tree house was now filled with 2 experienced operatives and 3 rowdy children shadow boxing in every room of the house and chewing cereal loudly at breakfast. Hoagie of course had left and Tommy had changed his Numbuh 2 pilot's wing room into a workshop. New Numbuh 1 had blonde hair and didn't wear glasses and fancied the color blue. But enough about brats with mustard guns—  
  
"Wally?" Kuki called out into Numbuh 4's almost empty room. There was a stack of cardboard boxes severely taped in the back of the room.  
  
"Wally?" Kuki called again. She walked into the room and looked around. She walked towards the stack of boxes and peered behind them.  
  
"Wally!" Kuki said happily. Wally was leaning against one of the boxes and taking a tap, his orange hood draped over his blonde hair.  
  
"Numbuh 4!" Kuki cried.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Wally mumbled, waking up to Kuki's loud voice.  
  
"Why did you wake me?" He grumbled, trying not to sound pleased.  
  
"I wanted to give you this." She said. She revealed an orange Rainbow Monkey to him.  
  
"A crud--- A Rainbow Monkey." He said. He had begun to express his disgust for him, but he stopped for 2 reasons. One, the look on Numbuh 3's face, and Two, there was a yellow 4 stitched on the tummy of the stuffed animal.  
  
"It's for you. To remember me by." Kuki said, her voice going soft.  
  
"Oh." Wally went red. "Well... Thanks." Numbuh 4 took the Rainbow Monkey from Kuki. He stared at its beady black eyes and the dinky rainbow perched on its head. He still hated Rainbow Monkeys, but he loved this one.  
  
'And maybe the giver.' Wally thought to himself. He shook his head to bring him back to his senses.  
  
"Are you okay, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
  
"Uh... Sure sure." He said, trying to act cool. "I uh... I've got somethin' for you, too." He ripped open one of the cardboard boxes and fished around. Kuki rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting patiently.  
  
"Eh." Numbuh 4 grunted as he pulled out his gift. He shook it out and handed it to Kuki.  
  
"What's this?" Kuki asked.  
  
"It's my ruined sweatshirt from our first mission." Wally told her. Kuki held up the fading, ripped, and dirty orange hoodie up and stared at it.  
  
"You mean this is the sweatshirt from when we played tag with the Delightful Children From Down the Lane? And you fell in the rose bud and then slipped in the mud?"  
  
"Yeah, that time." Numbuh 4 said. Kuki giggled.  
  
"That wasn't a mission silly." She said. "But thanks." Kuki folded up the sweatshirt and left his room.  
  
It was finally the day of Numbuh 3's departure for decommissioning. Kuki dragged her huge duffel bag with her down to the sky port, shuffling her feet as she went. Numbuh 4 stuck his head out of his room hearing the shuffling noise. His shoulders slumped as he watched her go. He walked to the balcony of his room and looked out into the garden below. The daisies. Kuki gave away daisies to the other team members when it was time for their decommissioning. He scratched his head and walked back inside his room. He reached down next to the stack of boxes and picked up a soda. He cracked it open and thoughtfully left the tree house. As Wally exited the tree house, he emerged into Nigel's backyard. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot his old leader. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Wally raced back to the house, breathing heavily. It was almost time for Kuki's departure. He had just seen the decommissioning ship entering earth's atmosphere. Wally rushed into the backyard.  
  
"You! Halt!" called a voice. Wally kept running but looked over his shoulder. A bald teen in a red shirt was chasing towards him. Numbuh 1!  
  
"Halt! That's private property of the government!" Nigel warned Wally. Wally rolled his eyes. Great cover-up Numbuh 86. Wally raced into the tree house elevator.  
  
"Come on, come on." Wally muttered. The door to the elevator opened onto the main floor. Numbuh 4 raced to his left and up the stairs to the sky port. He skidded into the room just as Numbuh 3 was heading up onto the ramp into the ship. Mushi was sobbing into a pink Rainbow Monkey with a purple 3 stitched into it. An obvious going away gift.  
  
"WAIT!" Wally yelled. Numbuh 3 turned around.  
  
"Numbuh 4!" She cried. "I thought you weren't going to come." She said. She stepped down from the ramp.  
  
"What do ya think you're doin' Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 86 said, hands on her hips. "We need to get goin' Lassie! Get into the ship!"  
  
"Let her talk to him Fwranny." Mushi said, running up and kicking Numbuh 86 in the shins.  
  
"Aiee!" Numbuh 86 cried.  
  
"I.... Well, here." Numbuh 4 said, shoving a rattled looking bouquet of roses into Numbuh 3's arms.  
  
"Sorry for the missing petals, I ran back." He apologized.  
  
"Thank you Numbuh 4." Kuki said, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Wally." Numbuh 4 said. "Call me Wally."  
  
Numbuh 3 smiled.  
  
"All right. Thank you Wally."  
  
"Time's up!" Yelled Numbuh 86. Numbuh 3 walked away from Wally, holding the roses. She turned and waved goodbye, holding her roses like Miss America.  
  
"Kids Next Door, Salute!" Wally commanded the children. The kids sloppily saluted Numbuh 3 as the door shut. The ship rocketed off. The children immediately headed downstairs to watch TV. Wally headed to his room. He shut and locked the door behind him. The Rainbow Monkey was perched on the nearest box, and seemed to have been waiting for him. He picked it up and knelt down next to his soda cans, hugged the animal to his chest tightly and cried.  
  
For the next week, Numbuh 4 stayed in his room for several reasons. The kids were uber annoying, Nigel would prowl around the backyard whenever someone left the tree house, and lastly, he missed Kuki. He made the Rainbow Monkey a pair of denim pants from the leg of an old pair of his pants. His birthday was the next day. He had dumped all his belongings (except for his soda and the Rainbow Monkey) out into the main room, much to the displeasure of the children. They fussed about how it blocked their view of the TV and hogged the couches. He didn't care though.  
  
That night, he had a restless night of sleep. He tossed and turned, thinking of the morning to come. Later, it felt as though he had barely fallen asleep only to be woken up by a large blaring alarm.  
  
"Teen Alert. Teen Alert." Chorused the alarm. Wally clicked on his lamp and looked at his clock. It read 4:52 in the a.m.  
  
"Damn alarm." He said. "Going off 'cause its my bloody birthday." He mumbled. He got out of bed and went bleary eyed to the control room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TEEN!!!!!!!!!!!" new Numbuh 5 yelled, leaping in front of Wally and posing in a karate stance.  
  
"False alarm kiddies." He grumbled. "I leave today remember?"  
  
"Oh... Oh yeah. It's okay you guys!" new Numbuh 5 called over his shoulder. Mushi, Tommy and new Numbuh 1 lowered their weapons and headed back to their rooms. The alarm still rang. Wally walked into the control room and slammed his fist down on the powuh button to the Teen Alert alarm. The ringing stopped. He yawned and went back to his room. He shut the door behind him and walked to his bed. He began to crawl in but stopped. Resting on his pillow was a pile of daisies and a single dried red rose. He looked towards the balcony. He ran out and looked down onto the lawn. No one there. He went back to his bed and picked up the flowers.  
  
"You're very clever Kuki." He muttered to himself. He set the flowers on his nightstand and turned off the light.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Awwww! How cute! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I used your idea Numbuh 18! I've decided that the cover-up for the tree house is that its Government property. Even though 1, 2, 3, & 5 have been decommissioned, they still know where Numbuh 4 is until he is decommissioned also. Hope that clears things up. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. Meeting outside the Tree House

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting outside the Tree House  
  
"Sport? Sport!" called an adult voice with a thick Australian accent.  
  
"Ugh..." Wally slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"'Ello sport!" said the voice. It was his dad, towering over him. "You've been out for the entire afternoon, son!"  
  
"I have?" Wally looked over at the clock. It was after 6:00 pm.  
  
"'Appy birthday son!" Mr. Beatles said, shoving a brightly colored present into Wally's face.  
  
"Ah, thanks dad." Wally said. He sat up on his bed and opened the gift. It was a new Game Boy Advanced SP with several games.  
  
"Wow! Thanks dad!" Wally said.  
  
"You're welcome, sport! Now come downstairs for pizza." Wally's dad left his room. Wally stretched and looked around his room. His kung fu movie posters were still on the walls. So what seemed so empty to him? He got up and looked around some more. There was an orange Rainbow monkey tipped over on its side on the floor next to wilting daisies and a red rose.  
  
"Hmm. That's odd." He said to himself. He headed downstairs expecting just his dad to be waiting for him at the dinner table.  
  
"Happy Birthday Wally!" yelled Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki.  
  
"Guys! What are you doin' 'ere?"  
  
"It's your birthday!" Kuki said, running up to him. "Come on! Come on! Sit next to me!" She smiled, her tilted eyes glowing.  
  
"Ah... Okay." Wally said, blushing. He sat down at the table.  
  
"This feels so weird." Wally said sitting down.  
  
"I know. I've been at camp for most of the summer." Hoagie said, eagerly awaiting to stock his plate up on pizza.  
  
"I was at my grandmothers house." Abby said. "You know, with the knitting and the cookies..."  
  
"I stayed home!" Kuki sang out.  
  
"Same here. Lizzie stopped by yesterday saying something about the government building behind my house." Nigel reported. "I had no idea what she was talking about, so she ran off crying. Good thing too." He added looking over at Abby. Abby adjusted her red hat over her eyes.  
  
"Can we eat now? I'm starving. I think mom sent me to fat camp." Hoagie said.  
  
"You mean you don't remember camp?" Wally asked.  
  
"Nope. That's what makes me think it was fat camp. I mean, at fat camp they starve you! And that messes with your head. Besides, look at me now!" Hoagie said, extending his arms. Everyone laughed.  
  
"All right. We can eat now." Wally announced.  
  
"Hooray!" Kuki said. "Dibs on the cheese!" Kuki reached out to grab one of the largest slices. So did Wally. Their hands touched and they paused. Meanwhile, everyone else grabbed his or her own slices.  
  
"Uh.. You can have it Kuki." Wally offered.  
  
"No no." Kuki smiled. "Its your birthday." Kuki reached for the next largest slice. They smiled and stared deep into each other's eyes. It wasn't until Hoagie choked on his pizza several seconds later that they crashed back to earth. Nigel was staring at Wally and Kuki. Abby was patting Hoagie's back.  
  
"Are you okay Hoagie?" Kuki asked. "You want me to get you another soda?"  
  
"No. cough cough I'm fine." Hoagie said. Kuki smiled and grabbed a slice of pepperoni.  
  
"Wally, can I see you in the kitchen?" Abby asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Wally said, standing up and following her into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"What's up?" Abby said. "What's up wit choo?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Wally said.  
  
"What's up with you and Kuki? With the pizza, and the hands, and the staring..."  
  
"We're friends. You know that." Wally shrugged and grabbed a soda from the counter.  
  
"Abby's beginning to think Wally has discovered girls." Abby said, crossing her arms and smirking.  
  
"What?" Wally cried out in disbelief. "Me? Notice... GURLS?"  
  
"Hey, you're 13 now." Abby pointed out. Wally scowled.  
  
"I'm not interested in any cruddy girls." Wally said flatly, shoving his hands into his back pockets and shuffling his feet.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say." Abby said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Urgh. Girls are such a drag." Wally said, popping open his soda and chugging it down.  
  
Later, everyone was crashed out on the couch watching a movie. Nigel sat next to Abby and Hoagie was hogging the armchair. Wally was sitting in the far corner of the couch, away from Abby. He was playing his Game Boy, barely paying attention to the movie.  
  
"Wally!" Kuki shouted. She ran into the room and leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around the base of his neck. Wally went red.  
  
"Y—yes?" He asked.  
  
"Do you want buttered popcorn?" She asked, leaning farther over the couch, almost whispering in his ear.  
  
"S---sure." He stuttered.  
  
"Oakee!" Kuki raced off to the kitchen. Abby looked over at Wally. Wally looked away and returned to his game. His character's pixilated body lay flat on the ground surrounded by pixilated monsters.  
  
"Ah crud." He said. He flipped off the game and slouched on the couch. Kuki came humming into the TV room with a big bowl of popcorn. She sat down right next to Wally.  
  
"Popcorn?" She offered. Wally nodded and took a handful. They munched on it for a while. Kuki held the bowl in her lap. Wally sat stiff in his seat. Maybe Abby was right. Was he discovering girls? But girls to him were annoying and were into gushy mushy things and he was into action things and fights. So what was it that he was feeling towards Kuki? She was all the things he couldn't stand. Like Rainbow Monkeys. He glanced over at her. She was staring intently back at him. They both looked away and blushed.  
  
'Bloody tube socks.' Wally thought to himself. 'I've discovered girls.'  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this one is short. If anyone has any cute/fun ideas I'll try to include them in the story. Stay tuned for the next extremely cute chapter! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
P.S.: I have Wally boots! You know, the Australian Ugg boots, with the fleece inside. They're sooooo comfy! And Australian! So they're Wally boots! 


	4. Secrets Revealed?

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed?  
  
The next morning, Wally woke up around the middle of the afternoon to the ringing of the homes doorbell. Wally's father was at work as usual. Wally got up and shuffled to the door in his blue pajamas. He opened the constantly ringing doorbell.  
  
"Kuki!" He yelled.  
  
"Hi Wally!" Kuki said, waving frantically. "I brought my Game Cube games over so we could maybe play." She said, holding up 2 games.  
  
"Uh.... Could you hold on a second?" Wally squeaked, feeling incredibly embarrassed in his pajamas.  
  
"Sure!" She replied. Wally hid behind the door as he let her in. He slammed the door and raced upstairs to change.  
  
Kuki swung her legs as she waited on the couch. She looked at her clothes. She had long ago switched from tights to leggings on her mother's wishes since she starting quote: 'blossoming'. She tugged at the bottom of her sweater. Wally rushed back downstairs in his orange hoodie and jeans.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Wally said.  
  
"It's okay." Kuki said.  
  
"Soo... Uh, what did you want to play?"  
  
"I brought Teenage Rainbow Monkey Smashdown." She said, holding up the game.  
  
"Great." Wally said. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"So are you going tonight?" Kuki asked as the game loaded up.  
  
"Going where?" He asked.  
  
"The Point, silly!" Kuki said, elbowing him gently. Wally went red.  
  
"The Point? You mean the roller rink on the hill?" Wally said.  
  
"Yeah. For some reason it seems oddly familiar.... Oh well. Anyways, I thought that's what Abby told you in the kitchen yesterday." Kuki explained. Wally went redder.  
  
"Uhh... Yeah. I--- I just forgot." He replied.  
  
"So are you in?" She asked.  
  
"Are you?" Wally questioned, as they picked their characters.  
  
"Well... I guess so." Kuki said, swinging her legs again. Wally stared at her as she stared at the ground.  
  
"W.... wuh.... Wuhhhh.... Would..... would you want t-t-t-t-to go with m-m-m-m-me?" Wally forced himself to ask.  
  
"Really?" Kuki said, her eyes glowing like never before.  
  
"Well... If you like, want to." Wally said, staring at his feet.  
  
"I'd like that." Kuki answered, smiling.  
  
"Great." Wally said. Kuki pressed start on the game and began to attack Wally's green Rainbow Monkey.  
  
"'Ey!" He yelled. Kuki giggled.  
  
Later that evening, Kuki modeled in front of the full-length mirror in her room. She turned to the right, and then to the left.  
  
"Hi Wally!" She chirped to the mirror. She paused and shook her head.  
  
"Hey Wally. How's it going Wally? What's up Wally?" She practiced in the mirror. She sighed happily as she looked at her reflection. She had put on black tights, a black skirt, and a green tee shirt. Close to her original outfit, but cool enough to wear to The Point. She skipped downstairs.  
  
"Hi Mushi!" Kuki said to her sister, who was in the kitchen, scrounging around in the fridge.  
  
"Ooooh. Uh, Hi Kuki!" Mushi said.  
  
"What's that?" Kuki asked, pointing to what looked like a fierce bubblegum dispenser.  
  
"Ummm... Nothing!" Mushi said quickly, hiding it behind her back.  
  
"Where have you been lately?" Kuki asked, looking out the window.  
  
"No where." Mushi mumbled.  
  
"Well... If you say so." Kuki said, not believing a word of it.  
  
"Bye!" Mushi said, running out the door.  
  
Kuki continued to wait for Wally. She was basically pressed up against the window of the door. She began to get worried and starting checking her watch every 30 seconds. Finally, she saw Wally walking down the street towards her house.  
  
"Eeep!" She squeaked. She immediately ran away from the door. She waited in the kitchen anxiously for the doorbell.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Coming!" Kuki chirped. She ran to the door and flung it open. Wally's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Uhhh... Uh... Um... You ready?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded. She stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. As they walked down the street, Kuki noticed how much Wally had grown. She used to be one of the tallest whenever they hung out. But now he towered over her by 4 inches.  
  
"Look! There's Abby and Hoagie and Nigel and..."  
  
"Lizzie?" Wally and Kuki cried out at the same time.  
  
"Hi guys!" Lizzie chirped, swinging off Nigel's arm. Nigel was almost being pulled down to the ground. Abby was looking away. Hoagie was holding a pair of old roller shoes.  
  
"Uh.. Hi Lizzie." Wally said.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." Kuki said, non-enthusiastically.  
  
"Come on guys, now that we're all here, lets go!" Lizzie yanked on Nigel's arm and pulled him down the street.  
  
"Here we are!" Lizzie said. "Come one Nigie! We don't want to miss the couples skate!" As they entered the point, the burly guys at the door stopped them.  
  
"May I see some I.D.?" He asked.  
  
"Um..." They all replied. The burly guy frowned.  
  
"You 5 look oddly familiar." He nodded his head towards the bulletin board near the door. A faded poster showed 5 faces and being labeled as 'Banned from Kids Night'.  
  
"Are those us?" Nigel whispered to Hoagie.  
  
"I don't think so. We've never been here before."  
  
"I have I.D.!" Kuki suddenly sang out. She whipped out a bent laminated card from her purse.  
  
"Hmmm..." The burly guy said, looking at her I.D., then at the poster, then at Kuki.  
  
"You say you've never been here before?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone said.  
  
"All right then. Skate rentals are to your right." Kuki skipped ahead. Lizzie and the others followed.  
  
"Where did you get that I.D. from?" Abby asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe the library?" She showed them her card.  
  
"Official KND I.D. Card. Numbuh:3." Everyone read.  
  
"Whats that mean?" Hoagie asked.  
  
"I dunno." They all stood staring at the card. Lizzie ran over to them with bright pink skates in her arms.  
  
"Come on Nigie! Lets get your skates!" Kuki put the card back in her purse.  
  
"Let's go Wally. We can skate for a while and then get snacks." Kuki pointed out the snack bar in the back of the rink.  
  
After getting their skates, they went out onto the rink.  
  
"Whoa!" Wally said, immediately falling down. Kuki giggled. Wally grasped the railing above him and hoisted himself up.  
  
"All right you lovebirds." The DJ said over the microphone. The lights dimmed and a disco ball lowered itself above the rink floor. "Get ready for the couples only skate." Slow music began playing.  
  
"Ooooooooh! Just in time Nigie!" Lizzie said, pulling Nigel onto the rink. Kuki slowly skated towards the rink's exit.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Wally found himself asking.  
  
"It's couples skate." Kuki said, pointing at the lit up sign displaying 'Couples only'.  
  
"Oh.. Well... I thought... We 'ad um... Come here as a um... couple." Wally muttered.  
  
"Well... We kinda did." Kuki said, turning back around. Wally began to skate around the rink, Kuki by his side. They joined the circling couples, including a frazzled Nigel and a glowing Lizzie. Abby slouched on a bench next to Hoagie. As they skated along, Wally very wobbly, Kuki reached her hand out and grabbed Wally's. Wally looked at her.  
  
"To... help steady you." Kuki lied, blushing.  
  
"Thanks." Wally said.  
  
They passed a lonely looking Hoagie. Hoagie stared around, hoping a girl would ask him to skate. He paused, seeing a blonde haired girl sitting on the bench to his right. She was wearing a white dress, had a pink bow in her hair, and was blowing bubbles with her gum. The girl slowly turned her head and looked at him. She had eerie blue eyes. She suddenly smiled at Hoagie. Hoagie blushed and looked away. The girl stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Well well well. What a surprise to see you here, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr." Said the girl.  
  
"Um... You know me?" Hoagie asked the girl. The girl smiled.  
  
"Of course. But you don't remember me." She winked at Hoagie and walked away.  
  
Back on the rink, Kuki and Wally passed saw Lizzie and Nigel skating off the rink.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong." Kuki said as it seemed Lizzie was upset and Nigel was angry. The couples skate seemed to be ending.  
  
"Kuki... I--- I um... Wanted to ask you... something.... I think." Wally said.  
  
"Yes?" Kuki asked.  
  
"Well... I um.... I...... I li----" Wally then panicked.  
  
"I'd like some snacks. You want to go?" Wally said instead.  
  
"Okay." Kuki said, they then switched to their sneakers and went to the snack bar.  
  
"What do you want?" Wally asked her as they stared at the menu.  
  
"I think I want some super extra buttered popcorn." Kuki said, walking up to the counter.  
  
"Waaaah!" Kuki yelled, as she slipped on a piece of extra buttery popcorn lying on the floor. Her feet flew up from under her and she fell back onto Wally.  
  
"Ouch!" Wally said.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm sorry Wally!" Kuki said, hurriedly getting up and helping Wally up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Are YOU okay?" Wally asked, standing up and brushing himself off, his ears burning red from embarrassment.  
  
"I guess so." Kuki said. She bent down and picked up the piece of, surprisingly, undamaged popcorn from the floor.  
  
"Property of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane?" Kuki read. She and Wally looked at each other.  
  
"That's an odd name for a popcorn company." Kuki said. "And how can they get that onto their popcorn?" Kuki tossed it into the nearby trash bin.  
  
"I don't feel really hungry anymore." Wally suddenly said.  
  
"That's okay." Kuki said. They walked back to get their skates. Abby was in deep conversation with Nigel and Hoagie.  
  
"Whats up you guys?" Kuki asked.  
  
"Lizzie and I... Well... Lizzie and I are no longer together." Nigel said.  
  
"You don't sound sad." Wally said.  
  
"They were never really together anyways." Hoagie added.  
  
"Oh. Rioght." Wally said, scratching his head. Abby looked over at Nigel.  
  
"Come on Nigel. Let's skate. It'll take your mind off the break up and the Lizzie..."  
  
Nigel gave Abby a small smile and they went out onto the rink. Kuki and Wally followed with no question. After a few fast skates, the DJ announced the last couples skate of the night. Wally looked over at Kuki. She smiled. This time, he took her hand and held it, fingers laced.  
  
As they skated around, Wally pulled her to the side of the railings, away from the circling group of teens.  
  
"Kuki." Wally said, still holding her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Kuki asked. She could feel his palms beginning to sweat.  
  
"I 'ad a lot of fun." He said. "Are you free tomorrow night?"  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, this was pretty long, but with an amazing cliffhanger! Next chapter will be extra cute and fluffy! I promise! Thanks to yogirl38 about the popcorn slipping idea! Keep the great reviews and ideas coming! I will continue to update as often as I can. Thanx again!  
  
P.S. Ya'll are lucky I finished this today! I had 2 shots today for a college health form, one in each arm! Ouch- soreness! 


	5. Pick Me Up at Seven

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 5: Pick Me Up at Seven  
  
"F-free?" Kuki stuttered. "Um... When?"  
  
"Ah... Around 7 o'clock?" Wally squeaked. Kuki nodded frantically.  
  
"Yes, I'm free." She said.  
  
"So um... Want to see a movie?"  
  
"Sure." Kuki said. Wally let go of her hand.  
  
"Pick me up at seven, okay?" she said. Wally nodded. Abby and Nigel skated over to them.  
  
"We're gonna jet, ya'll coming?" Abby said.  
  
"Sure." Wally said.  
  
Kuki had totally trashed her room the next day looking for something to wear.  
  
"AAAAH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" She screamed, throwing the last green sweater out of her closet into the pile of others just like it behind her. She grumbled as she fell backwards onto the pile. She stared into her closet. Hanging in the back, just like in every cartoon where the characters wear the same outfit every day, there is one individual outfit lying in the back. Kuki sat up and stared at it. She took the dress out of the closet and slowly tried it on. She stared at herself in her mirror. The white and pink dress, the one she only wore for special occasions. She had owned several like it in the past, but her mother continued to make new ones as she got older. The hem of the skirt floated very flirty above her knees and the pink lace on the bottom brought the dress into a new perspective for Kuki. She twirled from side to side, watching the dress swish this way and that. It was perfect. She then hurried to her vanity and immediately ransacked her Rainbow Monkey Make-up kit. She touched up her cheeks with blush, and tinted her lips with gloss. Feeling extremely light- hearted, she flipped on her stereo and began to dance along with the song playing:  
  
'You can dress me up in diamonds, You can dress me up in dirt. You can throw me like a lineman, I like it better when it hurts. Oh, I have waited here for you – I have waited... You make me wanna lala – in the kitchen on the floor- I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door- I'm like an alley cat, drink the milk up I want more, You make me wanna, you make me wanna scream...'  
  
LaLa by Ashlee Simpson  
  
Kuki collapsed back on her sweater-strewn bed. She lay there waiting for seven to arrive. She didn't have to wait long because the doorbell rang several seconds later. She jumped up and ran downstairs to answer the door.  
  
"Hello, TEENAGER." Mushi growled at Wally.  
  
"Um... Heh heh. 'ello." Wally said, backing up from a 2 by 4 weapon clad Mushi.  
  
"Mushi!" Kuki said, brushing Mushi aside. "Hi Wally." Wally went beet red.  
  
"Hi Kuki... Uh, ready to go?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded and she firmly shut the door behind her. Mushi grabbed a Rainbow Monkey from the couch and it turned into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Kids Next Door Headquarters, this is Numbuh 3." Mushi said into the walkie- talkie. The monkey crackled and a voice returned.  
  
"This is Numbuh 1, go ahead." Chirped a female voice.  
  
"The cat is out of the bag." Mushi told Numbuh 1.  
  
"Good. Operation S.M.O.O.C.H.-"  
  
Sister Must Obliterate Over-romantic Celestial Hangout  
  
"-will now commence. Numbuh 3, head to the movie theater. We will all gather there. Who knows what those TEENS will be up to and that so called 'DATE'."  
  
Wally and Kuki wandered into the dim theater and found seats near the back.  
  
"This should be good." Kuki said as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want popcorn?" Wally asked. Kuki thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Well, why not?" Kuki said. Wally got up and headed back out to the lobby. There was a boy in a blue suit in a red and white football helmet in the line in front of him. Wally thought it was odd that someone would wear a football helmet to the movie theater. Maybe it was some obsessive- compulsive person. Wally just shrugged his shoulders to himself.  
  
"I can help you over here." Said a voice. Wally walked to the open register.  
  
"Hi. My name is Cree. What'll it be?" Said the teenager with the flowing wavy black locks behind the counter.  
  
"Cree? I didn't know you worked at the theater." Wally said to Abby's older sister.  
  
"Oh, just here and there." Cree said. "What'll it be?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have um... a super extra buttery bucket of popcorn." Wally told her. Cree smiled at him and went off to get his order. The kid with the football helmet turned and looked at him.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't Wallabee Beetles." He said. Wally raised an eyebrow and it disappeared into his growing blonde hair. "Amazed to see you here."  
  
"Do I know you?" Wally asked.  
  
"Hey! Watch the spaghetti strainer!" yelled a male voice. Cree handed another concessions stand employee a spaghetti strainer that had fallen on the floor. The boy promptly jammed it on his head over his yellow hair.  
  
"Is it odd hat night at the theater?" Wally asked the football headed kid. The kid eerily chuckled.  
  
"I'm afraid not." The boy said. He took his drink and walked into the theater. Cree came back with his popcorn.  
  
"That'll be $2.50." Wally paid and went back to the theater.  
  
The previews had started when Wally sat back down.  
  
"Extra buttery, just like you like it." Wally told Kuki.  
  
"Oooooh! Wally! You know exactly what I like! That's why I like you so much." Kuki said to him. Kuki gave a little gasp and went red, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"You.... You like me?" Wally asked, going red himself. Kuki shyly nodded.  
  
"I do too." Wally admitted. Kuki softly giggled.  
  
"Well that explains why you invited me out tonight."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're rioght."  
  
"And the roller rink." Kuki added on. Wally brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled at her. Wally reached over and touched Kuki's hand. She laced her fingers with his and smiled at him, her eyes squinting. The movie started and Kuki leaned into Wally's shoulder. Wally was surprised his red face didn't illuminate the theater. An epic battle scene blared on the screen. The door to the theater opened and 5 small figures crept into one of the back rows of seats and went unnoticed. They crawled under the maroon seats on the sticky floor and huddled under the seats near Wally and Kuki.  
  
"There they are. Careful the ones outside don't find us." Whispered a blonde girl armed with slingshot and an ammo holder filled with hot sauce packets.  
  
"Why are we here anyways?" whined Tommy Gilligan.  
  
"Teens come here to 'hang out'. But we know better. They come to these movies to learn battle tactics that they can use against us."  
  
"Oooooh." Tommy said.  
  
"I have gum in my hair." Whined Mushi.  
  
Wally shifted nervously in his seat. He lifted his left arm and pretended to stretch. It was the oldest trick in the book, but it was worth a shot. He lowered his arm comfortable around Kuki's shoulders.  
  
"Eeeeewwwww." The kids said, making faces.  
  
The movie let out and Wally and Kuki left the theater holding hands, looking rather shy. They stood outside the theater.  
  
"Thank you." Kuki told Wally.  
  
"Anytime." He replied. "I was wondering... Since we.... Both like each other..."  
  
"Yes?" Kuki said.  
  
"If it meant... we were... you know... To--- together?" Wally finally said.  
  
"Do you think we are?"  
  
"Well... a little." Wally admitted. "I mean... I'd like to be."  
  
"Me too." Kuki said. She turned and faced Wally.  
  
"So, its like, official?" She asked.  
  
"I guess so... But we shouldn't tell the others just yet. I don't want Nigel to feel upset since he just broke up with Lizzie.... Kind of."  
  
"Right." Kuki said. They stood there, facing each other, hearts racing. Wally leaned in and Kuki parted her lips. Wally shook and moved in closer. With a smoosh, their lips met and locked. Wally reached up and delicately touched Kuki's cheek.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIYA!" Cried a voice. Wally was suddenly bowled over by a girl in a purple sweatshirt.  
  
"Back off of my sister you teenager!" She yelled.  
  
"Mushi!" Kuki cried out.  
  
"Numbuh 3!" cried the blonde girl. "I don't care that its your sister, she's still a teenager!"  
  
"But he tried to suck the goodness out of her!" Mushi whined, pointing at Wally.  
  
"Mushi!" Kuki said angrily. "What are you doing here? I'll tell mom!"  
  
"Don't tell her Numbuh 3!" Tommy warned.  
  
"What's Hoagie's little brother doing here too?" Wally asked, standing up and rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Mushi, you tell me right now or I will tell mom!" Kuki practically screamed. The blonde girl stepped forward.  
  
"We are the Kids Next Door. And as ex-operatives yourselves, you should very well know that our purpose is to put a stop to the plans the teenagers and adults have devised to shut us down. I am Sarah Eins, leader of this unit."  
  
"Us?" Kuki and Wally said together. Kuki fished in her purse and brought out the I.D. Card she had found the night before.  
  
"You mean we were part of a group of children fighting against teens and adults?" Wally said to Sarah. Sarah nodded.  
  
"Come with us." She said.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Next Chapter: The Past Unfolds  
  
Author's Note: I am SO proud of myself! After several hard thought out attempts at Microsoft Word's Thesaurus, I finally came up with my very first operation name that actually stood for something! I now respect the creators of KND more than ever for having to come up with several of those thingies for every one of the episodes. And the spaghetti strainer part in case no one got it, I was making fun of Chad aka 274 and his hat. - Thanks bunches for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I love you guys so much! I will try to keep the updates from within 24 - 48 hours of the last update. So if you are totally into this, you'll know when to check back in.  
  
P.S. Just for the fans of this story, I have concocted another Operation title especially for an upcoming chapter! WHEEE! Maybe once you get the hang of it, it isn't so bad.  
  
Special Shout-outs-  
  
To: sweetiehartieangel369  
  
It's awesome you added this to your favorites list! Don't be afraid of being hyper, I danced around in an orange sweatshirt and my Wally boots earlier today in my basement. How's that for hyper?  
  
To: Iron G  
  
Of course they're going to kiss! And they just did! What do you expect from a pairing story? - 


	6. The Past Unfolds

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 6: The Past Unfolds  
  
Wally and Kuki followed Sarah out of town and into the suburbs.  
  
"We're almost there." Said Sarah. They paused outside Nigel's house.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Wally whispered. "We can't go in there. It's a government building."  
  
"No its not. It's the Kids Next Door headquarters. Now, quickly!" They crept along the hedges towards the tree. Suddenly, a light blared on.  
  
"HALT! What do you think you're—Wally? Kuki?" Nigel stepped out onto the back porch of his house.  
  
"You! Come with me!" Sarah barked at Nigel.  
  
"Nigel, what's going on with the yelling and the lights and the little kids?" said a voice. Abby stepped out onto the porch also.  
  
"Wally? Kuki?" Abby said. The kid with glasses grabbed her and pushed her towards the tree house.  
  
"Get your hands off me brat!" Abby cried.  
  
"I'm not a brat! I'm T.J. Efferson!" Squeaked the kid. "Now get in the elevator!"  
  
"Numbuh 2!" Sarah ordered Tommy. "Get your brother and bring him here."  
  
Nigel and his friends sat on a half circle couch. Sarah stood behind a podium with a number 1 painted on it.  
  
"Teenagers, we have brought you here to discuss your business of being here." Sarah said. "The 5 of you used to belong to the anti teen and adult group of the Kids Next Door. Tommy, Mushi, Joey, T.J., and myself were sent to replace you once you turned 13. At that age, operatives are sent to the Kids Next Door moon base and their memories of any KND related missions are wiped away. Therefore, that's why you have no remembrance of this tree house. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone sat in silence. Then Kuki raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, old Numbuh 3."  
  
"Yeah... um.... What?" Sarah sighed.  
  
"We were part of an organization against teen and adults called the Kids Next Door." Nigel simply said.  
  
"Oh. Okay! Wait, what?" Everyone groaned.  
  
"Never mind about the explanation. It is highly against the rules for us to bring you here and to ask for your help. But perhaps since the Delightful Children From Down the Lane haven't gotten hold of you, we can use you to help us stop them."  
  
"The Delightful who's from down the what?" Hoagie said.  
  
"The Delightful Children From Down the Lane. They are a group of teens like yourself who have been recruiting adult villains against us since the very beginning of the Kids Next Door. Now, we have received word of the Delightful Children's next plan of attack. We're not sure what their goal is, but we do know they will be at Happyland. We leave tomorrow at 11 hundred."  
  
"We? As in, all of us?" Nigel said.  
  
"Of course." Sarah replied. "But we must keep this a secret from Numbuh 86.  
  
"Right. Whoever that is." Grumbled Wally. As they left the tree house, Nigel spoke up.  
  
"What were you two doing dressed up?" Nigel confronted Wally and Kuki.  
  
"They went on a mmmph!" Mushi began but Kuki slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Well, what was Abby doing over at YOUR house?" Wally said, poking Nigel in the stomach. Nigel went red.  
  
"Well, I uh... We were.... Never mind. Meet us back here tomorrow like Sarah said." They dispersed.  
  
The next day, they walked to Happyland.  
  
"I think I remember this place." Nigel said as they paid their admission and walked into the carnival type amusement park.  
  
"Ooooh! Boardwalk games! Can I go play?" begged Kuki and Mushi.  
  
"Not now, we have to find the Delightful Children first." Sarah said.  
  
"Aw come on. I'm not gonna let a brat boss me around. Come on Kuki, I'll win you a stuffie."  
  
"Hooray!" Kuki said, she grabbed Wally's hand and they rushed off.  
  
"Will YOU win ME a stuffie Tommy?" Mushi said to Tommy, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh... I want a scone first." Tommy said, adjusting his beanie. They rushed off.  
  
"I want a scone too. See you guys." Hoagie added and ran off after his little brother. Sarah sighed.  
  
"Come on Sarah, you've still got us." Chirped Joey.  
  
"You're right Numbuh 4. We can find them by ourselves." Sarah told Joey. Sarah turned to Nigel.  
  
"Watch out for teen in a blue suit or a white dress." Sarah warned Nigel. If you do, use this to contact us. We don't want to be seen together." Sarah handed an old cordless phone with duct tape around the middle. She and Joey and T.J. rushed off. Nigel and Abby were left by themselves.  
  
"You uh... want to walk around?" Nigel asked Abby. She smiled and nodded. They walked off into the carnival.  
  
Hoagie wandered through the park with his scone. He cradled it carefully so not a single flake of powdered sugar would fall.  
  
"Awesome! A Ferris wheel!" Hoagie said. He hurried forward and got in line. He munched on the scone as he waited in the line. The wheel went round and round. When it was his turn, he slid onto the seat. But the bar did not go down. Instead, a girl in a white dress slid into the seat next to him. Hoagie looked over at her and almost dropped his scone.  
  
"You! From the skating rink!" He said.  
  
"Hello Hoagie." The girl with the pink bow said. The bar went down and the wheel began to go round.  
  
"Wh—who are you?" He stuttered.  
  
"Me? You may call me Deb." She eerily replied.  
  
"Deb? How about Debbie?" Hoagie asked.  
  
"That would be even better." She said. The Ferris wheel went round and round, and stopped when they were at the top. Debbie blew a bubble with her gum. The wind blew and rustled the wax paper on which Hoagie's scone lay. The Ferris wheel continued to stay stationed. Hoagie swallowed. He was stuck. On the top of a Ferris wheel. With a girl. A pretty, but creepy, girl. The wheel began to move again. Hoagie breathed a sigh of relief. As their seat was en route to the drop off, Debbie untied her pink bow from her hair. She took Hoagie's scone from off his lap, folded it up in the wax paper, and tied the bow to it. She handed it back to him as the ride operator opened the safety bar.  
  
"Goodbye Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. We will meet again." Debbie said as she got off the ride. Hoagie stood still for a moment before running off to find Nigel.  
  
"Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy boy? Who's a happy-"  
  
"For the last time, STOP POKING ME!" Nigel screamed at the lion suit clad carnie.  
  
"Geez." The guy muttered and walked away. Nigel turned to Abby.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said.  
  
"It's okay. Abby was about to say something herself." She said. "Come on, lets go to the roller coaster." Abby grabbed Nigel's hand and they ran off together.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WALLY!" Kuki cheered as Wally popped a red balloon, winning a giant stuffed dog. The tall blue suited boy running the dart booth handed her the dog.  
  
"Congratulations Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles." Said the boy.  
  
"Thanks!" Kuki said.  
  
"Hmmm..." Wally said, staring at the boy. He wasn't even sure the boy was staring back, since he had equally long hair hanging over his eyes. Wally just shrugged and went after Kuki.  
  
"Wally!" said Kuki in a singsong voice. "Can we get some popcorn?"  
  
"All right." Wally said. They headed to the popcorn stand. It was run by a girl who looked a lot like Nigel's ex-girlfriend Lizzie, only with brown hair.  
  
"1 popcorn please!" Kuki said. The girl smiled and turned to scoop popcorn into a red and white striped paper bag. Kuki grinned the entire time, and so did the girl at the stand.  
  
"Here you go." She eerily said. Kuki paid the girl a dollar and they walked away.  
  
"Look! There's Nigel and Abby!" Wally pointed out. They walked over to them. They were holding a photo and looking at it together, heads touching and cheeks rosy.  
  
"What's that?" Wally said in a teasing voice.  
  
"N-nothing." Nigel said, stuffing it into his back pocket.  
  
"We just went on the roller coaster and bought the picture the ride takes. You know, with the big drop and the loop de loop and the camera..." Abby said.  
  
"Oh." Wally said disappointed.  
  
"You guys! You guys!" Hoagie cried out, racing towards them. "You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"What's up?" Nigel asked Hoagie. Hoagie stopped to catch his breath as he stood in front of his friends.  
  
"I met this girl!" Hoagie gasped. "And she gave me her bow! And she said she'd see me again! Soon!"  
  
"Whoo hoo! Go Hoagie!" Wally said. Suddenly, the kids ran up to them.  
  
"You guys! Look what we found!" Sarah said. She flashed a photo in front of them.  
  
"My picture!" Wally said. His hand flew to his back pocket. 'The photo must have fallen out!' He realized.  
  
"Look at it!"  
  
"I don't think that necessary." Nigel said, trying to snatch the picture away from Sarah. Everyone else leaned it. It showed the roller coaster train zipping down the tracks after the loop de loop. Nigel's sunglasses were askew and he was holding Abby's hand. Abby was smiling, her hat almost flying off. And behind them in the picture was a boy in a blue suit with eerie blue eyes and blonde bowl cut hair.  
  
"Its one of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" Mushi cried out.  
  
"Well well well. It seems our popcorn plans are going as planned." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said in unison from inside a circus tent. The voices of the new and old Kids Next Door members crackled over an intercom that had been placed in Kuki's popcorn.  
  
"You five must perfect more of our popcorn plans." Said a dark voice from the corner of the tent.  
  
"Yes Father." The Delightful Children replied.  
  
"I want to speak to you." Father said.  
  
"Yes?" they all answered.  
  
"No. Just you." His red eyes glared at the blonde girl. The others shrank into the shadows and dispersed.  
  
"Yes Father?" Debbie said.  
  
"Are your intentions for that boy for our best interest?" Father growled.  
  
"Yes Father. My intentions fall right into line with our plans." Debbie replied. Father's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Good. Dismissed." The eyes faded and Debbie left the tent.  
  
"Or do they?" Debbie said to herself.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took a while to get out. I had to do a ton of shopping for college. But at least this is getting kind of good! What do you think of the DCFDTL/Hoagie pairing? Dunno, thought it was different. Thanks for the reviews as always! And for those who might be curious as to why I named Blonde DCFDTL Deb (or Debbie), Deb stands for De-lightful b- londe. See? Kind of interesting, I think. Hopefully I will get Chapter 7 out soon. See ya'll later! 


	7. NO MORE CRAZY TEENS HUMPING ON THE BED!

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 7: NO MORE CRAZY TEENS HUMPING ON THE BED!  
  
An early warning: This is a PG-13 rated story for sexual themes, which will firstly be displayed in this chapter. They are 13, not 10, so don't go 'ew' unless you're like, 7 and reading this, in which of course, you will not appreciate the lovey-doveyness. Thanx  
  
"How do you know its one of the Delightful Children?" Nigel said.  
  
"See their eyes? They're eerie and empty! And the boys wear those blue suits." Sarah pointed out in the picture.  
  
"'Ey, why are you holding hands?" Wally said, narrowing his eyes and pointing at Nigel and Abby in the picture. Nigel and Abby went brick red.  
  
"Never mind that." Nigel said. He cleared his throat. "So what do you think they're up to?"  
  
"We don't know yet. We should go back to headquarters and contact Moon Base with our information."  
  
"But that means Numbuh 86 will find out we joined up with teenagers!" Mushi cried out.  
  
"Not if we can help it." Sarah said with a glint in her eye.  
  
At the tree house  
  
"You're making us hide?" Hoagie said. "That's no fun. I'm not being shoved in a broom closet!"  
  
"Fine then. Hide in the kitchen for all I care." Joey said, waving his hand.  
  
"Sweet!" Hoagie ran to the kitchen.  
  
"We'll find our own hiding places, thank you." Abby told Joey. Joey shrugged and rushed off. Nigel stared at Wally. Wally stared back.  
  
"I'm going to look for the weapons room." Wally said, backing up.  
  
"Maybe there will be some uh... candy in there." Kuki said.  
  
"Yeah... Uh, we'll go to the kitchen." Nigel said.  
  
"Rioght." Wally said. They split and ran. Wally and Kuki ran down one side of the hall, Nigel and Abby down the other.  
  
"In 'ere!" Wally said, grabbing Kuki's hand and running into a room on the far end of the hall near a staircase. Kuki shut the door behind her.  
  
"What is this place?" Kuki said. She stared around her. There was an assortment of stuffed animals all over the floor and a faux fur bed.  
  
"I think this is Mushi's room." Kuki said, picking up a Rainbow Monkey from the floor.  
  
"Now what?" Wally said, grabbing a stuffed animal and tossing it aside.  
  
"Hide?" Kuki said, shrugging.  
  
"I'm game." Wally said. Kuki waded through the mass of stuffed animals to the farthest corner of the room where the large stuffies were.  
  
"If we hide over here, we won't be found." Kuki said. She pushed some of the animals aside and shrank down in their shadows, Wally right next to her.  
  
"Do you think we'll be fine up here?" Abby said, staring at their surroundings.  
  
"Sure. There's nothing wrong about hiding amongst cheese." Nigel said, staring around the cheese room. "No one would think of someone hiding here."  
  
"You're right Nigel. Um... can Abby ask ya somethin'?" Abby said, sitting down next to a crate of Swiss.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Nigel said, sitting next to her.  
  
"About the picture. You know, with the roller coaster and the hands...."  
  
"You mean this?" Nigel said, blushing and reaching for Abby's hand.  
  
"Yeah." Abby said, tipping her hat away from her face with her free hand.  
  
"You know I never really liked Lizzie." Nigel said. "I actually liked someone else."  
  
"Do I know her?" Abby asked, her cheeks glowing pink.  
  
"Yes. Very well. Apparently, we've been through a lot than we remember."  
  
"Who is she?" Abby asked.  
  
"Her name is... Abigail Lincoln."  
  
The upside down rocket ship lowered itself into the sky port. The new operatives waited nervously for Numbuh 86 to emerge.  
  
"Operatives!" Numbuh 86 screamed in her thick Irish accent. "What is the purpose of your emergency!?"  
  
"You see, Numbuh 86, ma'am." Sarah began. "We have received some crucial information linking to the latest plan of the Delightful Children."  
  
"Affirmative! Show me the evidence!" Numbuh 86 said, reaching out her hand. The operatives looked at each other. Sarah brought out the photo. Numbuh 86 began to reach for it, but stopped.  
  
"What smells like Axe Body Spray in Citrus Rush?" Numbuh 86 said suspiciously. The operatives gulped and Tommy's eyes flicked towards the kitchen.  
  
"W-what?" Sarah squeaked. "Only teens use that. There are no teens here."  
  
"Hmmmm." Numbuh 86 said. "I'm going to check on your alarms. Perhaps there is a satellite miscommunication." Numbuh 86 walked out of the sky port with her hands held behind her back.  
  
"We're in for it." T.J. muttered.  
  
"Do you think she's here yet? This... Numbuh 86?" Kuki whispered to Wally.  
  
"I dunno. I hope so. I'm sweating and aching!" Wally complained about his cramped hiding position. Wally stood up and stretched.  
  
"Get down! They might come at any second!" Kuki hissed. She pulled on Wally's sleeve.  
  
"Whoa!" He said, crashing down on top of her. Wally almost died as he looked at their current predicament. His right hand was placed upon Kuki's chest in a very inappropriate place.  
  
"Kuki... I...." Wally said, looking down at her, not moving his hand. He was practically on top of her. Kuki was lying against a large cat animal, staring up at him with soft black eyes.  
  
"You really are a girl." Wally said. Kuki frowned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well... I never really paid attention to that factor when we were younger. You were just one of the guys to me. But now I really see you..."  
  
"And?" Kuki said, fluttering her eyes.  
  
"I like it." Wally said. With that he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Kuki wrapped her arms around Wally, pulling him closer to her as they kissed amongst the stuffed animals.  
  
Numbuh 86 climbed all the way to the alarm room. Everything looked fine. She grabbed a hold of the Teen Alarm plug and traced it with her fingers. It moved slightly. She frowned and gave it a good yank. The socket bounced up and smacked her in the face.  
  
"Arrrr. Stooopid children." She muttered. She crawled under the control panel and jammed the socket back into the plug.  
  
"Teen Alert. Teen Alert." Chirped the alarm.  
  
"I knew it!" Numbuh 86 yelled. She raised her head and smacked it against the bottom of the control panel.  
  
"LOCH NESS MONSTER!" Numbuh 86 cursed. She raced out of the room and ran into the operatives.  
  
"You brats! There are teens in the tree house! Split and search!" The kids scrambled away. Numbuh 86 stomped down the hall and flung open the nearest door and gasped.  
  
"TEENAGERS!" She screamed. The operatives raced back and huddled around Numbuh 86 and stared into the room.  
  
"Filthy!"  
  
"Nasty!"  
  
"Uh.... Hey... You must be Numbuh 86." Kuki said from under Wally.  
  
"TEENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 86 screamed, her red hair on fire. She rounded on the kids.  
  
"I WILL NOT TELL YOU 5 AGAIN! NO MORE CRAZY TEENS HUMPING ON THE BED!"  
  
"Hey! It's not a bed! It's gasp Mr. Fuzzy Bottom Whooper Doodle!" Mushi cried.  
  
"Whatever! Get them to the front room." Numbuh 86 growled. Wally and Kuki stood up and walked out of the room past Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day." She muttered. She turned to Sarah.  
  
"Where are old operatives 1,2, and 5?"  
  
"Um... Hoagies in the kitchen." Sarah said, pointing over her shoulder. Numbuh 86 sighed again.  
  
"What am I ever going to do with you five?"  
  
"Now! Who will explain to me why these ex-operatives are doing in the tree house?" Numbuh 86 said.  
  
"Well... We traced old Numbuhs 3 and 4 to a movie theater where some of the Delightful Children's accomplices were stationed. We thought they were involved. When we discovered that it had been a simple date." Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel stared at Wally and Kuki who looked very flustered.  
  
"In our confrontation of them, we discovered they were old operatives and brought them to the clubhouse to hopefully save them from fighting against us. Then, we went to the amusement park, supposedly the next location of where the Delightful Children would stop next. There, we obtained this photograph." Sarah handed the photo to Numbuh 86.  
  
"This is indeed a Delightful Child." She said. "All right. I will overlook the um... uh... discovery in Numbuh 3's chambers." Numbuh 86 said, going pink. "We will discuss the matter of everyone working together another time. Until then, keep watch for the Delightful Children. Dismissed." Numbuh 86 said. She walked to her space ship and blasted out of the sky port.  
  
"You teenagers are so gross. Mr. Fuzzy Bottom Whooper Doodle will need therapy now." Mushi angrily told Kuki.  
  
"Yeah, and a good wash. Get all that saliva off of him." Tommy put in. Kuki and Wally could melt an iceberg with the heat from their faces. Hoagie just laughed.  
  
"I'm glad we didn't get caught." Nigel whispered to Abby. They giggled between their selves.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter. It wasn't my best of work. Hopefully this made up for it with the tons of 3/4 – ness. Yet again, thanks for the reviews! It's always a pleasure serving my readers. Please continue to check up for updates. There is guaranteed to be action, romance, and humor to come! See ya'll later!  
  
End Transmission 


	8. To the Moon and Back

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 8: To the Moon and Back

Another warning, but more of a notice: After my warning in the last chapter, I warned all readers of the sexual theme displayed in the story. Despite the title, they did NOT, I repeat, did NOT have SEX! Geeeeez peoples! They're 13 and the story is PG-13, not R. Numbuh 86 just exaggerated when she found Kuki and Wally having a war of tongues in Mushi's room. I hope this clears up your fears and heals your scars. Thanx

Chapter 8's warning: There is some swearing/cursing in here, mostly the 'f' word. I will mis-spell it for those with weak constitution. Please don't be offended. On with the story

Wally snored as he slept, tangled in his covers.

"Wally!" said voice.

"Crazy emus, ate my shoes..." Wally muttered, turning over.

"Wally!" the voice said again.

"Kangaroo took my wallet..." he sleepily mumbled

"Oh no! Don't worry, we'll get it back." The voice replied. Wally's eyes flew open. He turned over once again, tumbling out of his bed in a mess of sheets. The voice giggled. Wally untangled himself and stood up and looked to the other side of his bed. Kuki was standing there.

"Wah!" Wally said, falling over again. Kuki giggled again.

"What are you doing here? Its 8 a.m." Wally said, holding his pillow over his ducky patterned boxers.

"Mushi sent me to get you. Guess what? We're going to the moon today! So I guess your wallet will have to wait."

"What wallet?" Wally said, rubbing his hair.

"Your wallet. You said a Kangaroo stole it." Kuki smiled.

"Uh... Rioght. We're going to the moon?"

"Yup! Get ready. Here's your sweatshirt." Kuki handed Wally an orange sweatshirt on a hanger over to him.

"Thanks." Wally said. He took it and put it over his bare chest (author's note: oooh, sexy). He looked at Kuki who looked back.

"Um..." Wally awkwardly said.

"Oh!" Kuki went pink and whirled around. Wally found a clean pair of boxers off his floor and changed them in a flash and tugged on a pair of jeans.

"Ready." Wally said. Kuki turned around.

"Let's hurry to the tree house."

At the tree house, everyone else was waiting. Numbuh 86 was there with crossed arms and an impatiently tapping foot.

"'Bout time you got 'ere. Get in the ship." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yay! We're going to space!" Mushi cried, skipping into the ship. Everyone followed suit. Wally and Kuki sat next to each other.

"Strap in. We're lifting off in 15." Numbuh 86 called back from the front of the ship. The ship was filled with the sound of clicks. The ship rumbled to life and soon rocketed out of the sky port.

"WHEEEEEE!" Kuki and Mushi cheered. Wally felt sick.

at the KND Moon base

"Teen Alert. Teen Alert." Chirped the alarm. Several KND members raced out with 2x4 weapons.

"Halt! They're with me." Numbuh 86 said. She led them to a room on the far back of the base. There were several chairs and a large movie screen.

"Take a seat. I have taken the privilege of informing you of your past. Now sit back, shut up, and watch this." The lights dimmed and a film reel clattered to life. Dinky music began to play and a black and white set blared onto the screen.

"Decommissioning and You!" chirped the happy voice of the narrator.

"Oh bloody anvils." Wally muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Numbuh 86 screamed in his ear. The movie continued.

"Here is Sally. Hello Sally!" a girl with pigtails waved at the camera.

"How old are you Sally?" Sally held up a piece of paper with a 12 on it.

"Ah, but your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it Sally?" Sally nodded.

"So you will be 13 then, correct?" Sally frowns and nods.

"Why the long face Sally?"

"Because today is my last day as a KND member. When KND members turn 13, they are sent to the KND Moon base to be decommissioned." Sally chirps.

"That's right! Do YOU know what decommissioning means?" The word 'Decommission' flashed at the bottom of the screen. Sally shakes her head.

"It means we will use toilet plungers attached to old Macintosh computer monitors to wipe your memory of all the missions you went on during your time as a KND member." The camera zooms in on Sally's face and she screams.

"Oh, don't be scared Sally. Its not so bad." Chuckles the narrator. Sally then smiles.

"Once you are decommissioned, you will be taken back to your home and you can continue to live your life a teenager."

"Hooray!" Sally says.

'Fin' displayed the film. The lights came back on.

"See? That is exactly what happened to you."

"I hope those toilet plungers were sanitary." Kuki said, glaring at Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 cleared her throat.

"So teenagers. Now you know why you have no memory of the KND. But all in good time, you will begin to understand our purpose, to put an end to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane! And the other teen accomplices. Be wary of them. Some of them are people you know, or have known. The new Sector V members will inform you of them. The old members do not know you are involved with the KND and they will trust you because you are teenagers. That way, you can help us by finding out their plans."

"Wow. There's a lot depending on us, isn't there?" Hoagie said. Numbuh 86 nodded.

"We are counting on you. Dismissed." Sarah led them back to the ship and they returned to the tree house.

Sarah handed a manila folder to each of the old operatives.

"Inside you will find pictures and information of all the teens we are fighting against. Good luck. We're going to stay as far away from you as possible so no one detects we're working together."

"Right." Nigel said, taking his manila folder. Sarah saluted Nigel and he saluted back. They left the tree house.

"What do we do now? Are we supposed to find them?" Hoagie said.

"I don't think so. I think we should just keep an eye out for them. In the meantime, why don't we go do something fun?" Abby said. The teens nodded.

"Who's up for the beach?" Hoagie cheered. Everyone raised their hand.

"Whoo hoo!" Hoagie cheered, racing onto the sand. "Oooh ohh! Ouch hot!" Hoagie then jumped into the water.

"I'm going to set up the towel, kay?" Kuki said to Wally.

"Sure. I'm heading into the water." Wally said. He raced off to the water. Kuki hummed as she set up the umbrella. It began to tip over.

"Whoops! Let me help you!" said a voice.

"Oooh! Thank you!" Kuki said, grinning at the dark haired boy.

"There you go." The boy said, twisting the umbrella's pole deep into the sand.

"Thanks!" Kuki said again.

"You're welcome. I'm Jake." The boy held out his hand.

"Kuki." Kuki said, shaking his hand.

"Well, see ya." The boy said, running off, his yellow shirt with the red Hawaiian flowers printed on it flapping at his sides.

"Who was that?" Wally said, coming up beside Kuki.

"Jake." Kuki said with a misty tone in her voice. She sat down on the blanket.

"Jake?" Wally said, sounding annoyed. "What kind of doofus wears ski goggles at a beach?"

"Jake does." Kuki said dreamily.

"Are you feeling okay, Kuki?" Wally said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"I'll... go get you a drink." Wally said, pointing to the snack stand up near the parking lot. Kuki waved him away.

'Geez, Kuki sure is acting funny.' Wally thought.

Kuki stared dreamily at Jake who was playing Frisbee with a couple of people down the beach. She didn't know what it was, but he seemed so familiar somehow. Jake came running to catch the Frisbee that had flown near Kuki's blanket.

"Hey!" Jake waved.

"Hi!" Kuki said, waving back. Jake tossed the Frisbee back to his friends and called something to them. He ran over to Kuki and sat down in the sand next to her.

"What's up?"

"Not much." Kuki said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He grinned back and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You know, you should put on some sun block. Too much sun isn't good for your skin."

"Will you help me?" Kuki said, handing Jake the bottle of Coppertone. Jake grinned.

"Tum te tum..." Wally hummed to himself. What could be better than spending the day with his girlfriend at the beach?

"Hey Kuki, I got you a.... a drink." He dropped the drink and ice and root beer sloshed all over his sandals and feet.

"Hi Wally." Kuki said, waving at Wally.

"Hey! I almost got it in your hair!" Jake said. Kuki giggled.

"You're so funny Jake." Kuki said.

"Kuki..." Wally said.

"Could you excuse me for a second Jake?" Kuki told him. Jake nodded and capped the sun block bottle. Kuki got up and went over to Wally.

"Listen... Wally. Um... I'm going to go get some pizza with Jake later. Is that okay?" Kuki looked at him with puppy eyes, but Wally's eyes turned red with anger.

"Is that okay? Kuki! I... I thought we were..." His eyes softened and he looked at the ice melting around his feet.

"I'm sorry Wally." Kuki said, looking away. Wally turned away and ran back up the stairs and through the parking lot.

"Is everything okay?" Jake said, coming up behind her and sliding a hand around her waist. Kuki stared after Wally for a moment. She turned and looked at Jake.

"Sure. Let's get that pizza."

"Great." Jake put an arm around her shoulders and led her away.

"Hey, I wonder where Kuki is going with that Hawaiian shirt kid." Hoagie said, pointing.

"Yeah. Abby thought she and Wally were an item. You know, with the date and the making out..."

"You guys!" Nigel said. "That's one of the teens in the files Sarah gave us! Look!" Abby and Hoagie huddled around Nigel and stared at the picture.

"Numbuh 30c." They said together.

"We've got to tell Sarah and the others!" Hoagie said, stuffing the rest of his chili dog in his mouth.

"And more importantly, we need to get Kuki away from him and find Wally!" Abby said.

"Let's go." Nigel said. The three teens raced up the stairs and scattered throughout the parking lot.

"Over here guys, I found him!" Nigel called to the others. They went up to Wally who was sitting in his blue swimming trunks with sticky sand covered sandals on a bench over looking the beach. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Hey Wally." Nigel said, sitting on the bench next to him. "What's up?" Wally rubbed at his eyes with his wrist.

"Why are your eyes all red? Looks like you've been cr- ooof!" Hoagie ended as Abby elbowed him in the stomach.

"I uh... tripped... Face planted into the sand. Got sand in my eyes. It's nothin'." Wally muttered. He sniffled.

"Listen, Wally. Do you know where Kuki-"

"I don't want to talk about her." Wally said loudly, turning away from Nigel and crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

"I understand Wally but-" Nigel attempted to talk to him, but Wally interrupted him again.

"You don't understand, and I said I didn't want to talk about her." Wally said louder this time. Abby walked around to the other side of the bench.

"Now you listen here. Where is Kuki?"

"I dunno." Wally muttered. There was silence.

"Wally, please. We need to know. She's with one of the Delightful Children's accomplices!" Abby told him. Wally un-crossed his arms.

"At... at a pizza place." He said.

"Thank you." Nigel said, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. "We'll go without you if that's okay." Wally shrugged.

"Go home Wally, it'll be good for you. Take your mind off things." Abby said reassuringly.

"Bye Wally." Hoagie said. They left him sitting on the bench. Wally stared out at the ocean for a while. So what if she was with that fucken weasel. He didn't care. She dumped him with no good reason at all. He got up and walked away from the beach and home.

'I've got a lot of heart ache right now.' Wally thought as he walked along. 'I never thought I'd feel this low. Why did this happen? If I close my eyes I can still see her. I loved her little motions, such a nice creation God made. Only to break my heart.'

Wally kicked angrily kicked a rock as he made his way home.

'He's a player, diarrhea giver, probably tries to grow his hair out. I would like to find him Friday night, hanging out with his mom and trying on his fathers tights.' Wally chuckled to himself of the thought.

'Life just sucks. I lost the one. I've giving up. She found someone. There's plenty more for me, girls ARE such a drag.'

Wally stopped to wipe at his eyes. He kept on going, walking through the town. A bunch of giggly girls walked past him. If he hadn't felt so down, he probably would have talked to one of them, tried to unconsciously make Kuki jealous. Hey, he was single now. He continued walking and finally reached the suburbs.

'I've got a lot of heartache. That fucken weasel. Decisions of what to do makes my mind ache.'

He finally reached his house, came in and slammed the door.

"Is that you Wally?" called his mother. "Why home so early?" Wally ignored her and went up to his room and locked himself in. He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'God, please ease away the problems and the pain.' Wally stared at the Rainbow Monkey that had oddly been in his room. It reminded him of Kuki. He closed is eyes and sighed.

'The girl I love chose the kind of guy who makes me want to kick and scream. I just wish that she would have stayed with me. Fuck the guy who took her and ran away. He's a player, diarrhea giver, tries to grow his hair out. I would like to find him Friday night, hanging out with his mom and trying on his father's tights. Life just sucks, I lost the one. I've giving up. She found someone. There's plenty more, girls are such a drag. Fuck this place, I lost the war, I hate you all. His mom's probably a whore.'

He then picked up the Rainbow Monkey and chucked it at the wall. It thumped to the floor.

"Girls are such a drag!" He screamed out loud. Wally buried his face in his pillow and cried.

End Chapter 8 

Author's Note: Now, calm down folks. I know what ya'll are thinking, but things will turn out in the end in a super duper terrifically romantic way. How so? Keep checking for the next update! Dedicated to my new friend: Kooky34Girl! Credits of Wally's rant regarding 30c go to Blink 182. They're actually lyrics to one of their songs, of which I don't know the title. I did alter the lyrics a little if any one knows this song or finds the lyrics. Please review, no trash, recycle!

End Transmission


	9. She will be loved

Girls Are Such A Drag  
  
By Lauren G.  
  
Chapter 9: She will be loved  
  
"Mmm! This pizza is good!" Kuki said, biting into her 2nd piece of pizza. "Kind of greasy, though."  
  
"Don't let that bother you." Jake aka Numbuh 30c told her.  
  
"Okay... Ouch!" Kuki said, dropping her pizza back on the plate. Grease from a slice of pepperoni had dripped onto the palm of her hand. Kuki stared at her hand. A small black chip was embedded in the middle. It crackled and stung her hand.  
  
"What's this?" Kuki said.  
  
"Its... nothing." Jake said. With a grimace, Kuki pulled the chip off her hand. She looked over at Jake.  
  
"What am I doing here? Where's Wally?" With that said, Jake pressed a button on his watch and quickly covered his mouth. A sickly sweet gas drifted over to Kuki and she blacked out.  
  
"Huh? What???" Kuki said, opening her eyes, to find herself in a stone walled room. She sat up and found herself sitting on a cot.  
  
"Hello?" She called. She got up and discovered she was in a jail type cell, with iron bars caging her in.  
  
"Well hello." Said 5 eerie voices. "So nice to see you up and about." The Delightful Children came into view from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Kuki told them, grasping the bars.  
  
"We are the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and you, Kuki Sanban, are our new recruit."  
  
"Recruit? I didn't sign up for the army!" Kuki whined. The Delightful Children chuckled.  
  
"Noooo. You're here to be on our side. The bad side."  
  
"I don't wanna be on the bad side!" Kuki exasperatedly told the children. "Is that why I'm here? Who brought me here?"  
  
"I did, little miss." Said Jake, stepping out into sight next to the Delightful Children.  
  
"You! From the beach!" Kuki said, pointing a green covered hand through the bars.  
  
"Yes. I'm Numbuh 30c. Or I at least used to be, before I joined the Delightful Children. And you will too!"  
  
"No I won't!" Kuki screamed as Jake opened her cell door and dragged her out.  
  
"Hiiii-ya!" Kuki yelled, wrenching her arm free.  
  
"Grrr..." She growled, posing in a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on, grandma!" With that, Kuki jumped up in the air and lashed out with her leg, pivoting on her hip. The kick struck Numbuh 30c on his shoulder and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Get up you useless fool." The Delightful Children yelled at Numbuh 30c.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Kuki said. The Delightful Children continued to command Numbuh 30c to get up, but he lay moaning on the floor. Kuki raced up the rounded stairway behind her. She burst out into a hallway lined with a series of doors. She looked to her left, and then to her right. She darted to the right and ended up in another hallway. She kept this up until she found herself in a long, carpeted hallway with double doors at the end. She burst through the doors and was greeted by a thunderstorm. Rain poured down on her and a clap of thunder, followed by lightning, lit up the KND tree house in the background. Kuki raced towards it, the lightning helping her along. She raced into the backyard, holding her arms above her head. She pushed the button for the elevator and took it up. She burst out into the main room.  
  
"Teen Alert. Teen Alert."  
  
"Its me! Its me!" Kuki said, waving her arms at the children who came out to meet her, armed with weapons.  
  
"You're safe!" Mushi said, running up to her and hugging her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuki said.  
  
"The others told us you had been taken away by one of the Delightful Children's accomplices, Numbuh 30c. They're out looking for you at all the pizza places." Sarah told her. Kuki scratched her wet head.  
  
"I did go to a pizza place. I remember I felt like I had been sleepwalking. Then, my hand starting hurting... Numbuh 30c must have put a chip on my hand when we shook when we first met."  
  
"A brain-warping chip!" T.J. said. "It's a simple chip, about the size of a lemon seed. Once it has connected with any part of the body, it sends signals to your brain to do what the chip is programmed to make you think and do."  
  
"I got grease on it and it broke." Kuki continued. "That's when I realized I was in a pizza place. Then I blacked out and ended up in some jail cell in some big house."  
  
"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Mansion!" The children said in unison.  
  
"Right! So I kicked Numbuh 30c and ran out of the house."  
  
"Wow. You're lucky." Joey said.  
  
"Numbuh 4 is right." Sarah said. "You're lucky to have gotten out of the house without Father finding you."  
  
"Father??? Who--- Wait, Numbuh 4! Wally! Where's Wally? Is he with the team?" Mushi and Sarah looked at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuki. He's not. Don't you remember?" Sarah said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You broke up with him Kuki!" Mushi said, her eyes filling up with tears. "And he would have made a great brother-in-law, too!"  
  
"I.... I did what?" Kuki said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"It wasn't her fault, Mushi." Tommy said. "Numbuh 30c put the brain warping chip on her and caused her to do that."  
  
"I... I gotta go." Kuki said, frantically looking for the exit.  
  
"We'll let the others know you're okay." Sarah called after her.  
  
Kuki ran down the street, looking for Wally's house. The rain poured harder, soaking Kuki so much that she began to shiver in the chilly summer night. Lightning flashed, showing a white house with a black-shingled roof. Wally's house. There was a light on on the upper floor. Kuki looked at her glow watch. It displayed after 10:30 pm. Kuki took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She couldn't hear if anyone was coming because the rain was beating on the ground so loudly. A light on the main floor went on. The door opened. Wally stared out the door and Kuki stared right back.  
  
"Oh. Its you." Wally said. He began to close the door.  
  
"Wally! Please! Let me explain!" Kuki said.  
  
"Explain what? What you did with JAKE?"  
  
"You don't understand! Look!" Kuki shoved her right hand in Wally's face. There was a deep, imbedded wound in the center of her palm from where the chip had been.  
  
"What is that? Did he hurt you?" Wally said, forgetting his anger for a moment.  
  
"You could say that. He put a brain warping computer chip on me. I didn't mean to do what I did or say what I did." Kuki took a breath. "Please believe me Wally. Please." Wally stared at her hand and then looked into her eyes. Rain dripped from Kuki's bangs and mingled with the tears on her face.  
  
"I believe you. Come in." Wally said. Kuki stepped in and Wally shut the door. Kuki flung herself onto Wally and began to sob. Wally stroked her damp hair and held her tight. Kuki finally let go and wiped her face off with a soaked sleeve.  
  
"Here, I'll get you a new shirt. You're soaked." Wally said, stepping back from her. He led her to the couch and set her down. Kuki sniffled and sneezed. Wally went pink.  
  
"Take your shirt off." Wally told her.  
  
"What?" Kuki said.  
  
"Take it off." Wally said, handing her a blanket that had been draped over the couch. Kuki slowly took off her green sweatshirt. Her sopping wet hair draped over her bare shoulders. She took the blanket Wally was holding and wrapped it around her self, covering up her pink, laced lined bra from sight. Wally was quite red already. He took Wally's green sweatshirt and headed off to the laundry room with it. Kuki stared around the living room. There were several pictures of Wally placed around the house. There was even a picture of Wally as a toddler in a Kangaroo costume placed above the fireplace. Kuki smiled. Wally came into the room with one of his orange sweatshirts,  
  
"Here. Put this on." Wally said, handing it to her. He turned his head away as she put it on.  
  
"I look like a wet tiger." Kuki said, indicating her black leggings and the orange shirt.  
  
"You look fine to me." Wally said, sitting on the couch beside her. Kuki scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled in. Wally wrapped the blanket around them.  
  
"Wally?" Kuki asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"Make sure none of this ever happens again." She said, cuddling in closer.  
  
"You still want to be together?" Wally asked, surprised. Then he remembered it wasn't her fault. It was that bloody Numbuh 30c's fault. He had to make a note to kick his sorry ass.  
  
"If you want to." Kuki said. Wally grinned and bent down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Wally woke up with a very heavy object on him. It took him a second to realize it was Kuki. They were lying on the living room couch with a blanket over them. Kuki was wearing one of his sweatshirts. He looked over and saw Kuki's green sweater folded neatly on the coffee table. He looked closer.  
  
'Went shopping. Love mom' Read the note on her sweater. Wally groaned and leaned his head back. His parents would tease him to no end. Kuki stirred and sat up.  
  
"Wally?" Kuki said sleepily.  
  
"'Ey sleepyhead." Wally said. "I think we better get you home."  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is short, ya'll. I'll try to get Chapter 10 up soon. I hope everyone liked this special 3/4 chapter. Please review! I'd love to hear from you! I am proud of this chapter and its mushy-ness. No trash, recycle! Yet again, dedicated to Kooky34Girl. Hope everyone will mourn with me regarding the LAST new episode of Codename Kids Next Door airing Friday August 13th, 2004. Well, the last new episode until they make new ones. Long live the KND.  
  
End Transmission 


	10. Operation: POPCORN

Girls Are Such A Drag

By Lauren G.

Chapter 10: Operation: P.O.P.C.O.R.N.

**P**ompous

**O**ld

**P**eople

**C**an't

**O**rganize

**R**evenge

**N**umbers

Beginning Note: So sorry this has taken a while to get out. I am incredibly bored in college so I thought it was about time to get back to the computer… well, laptop. This is a little more 1/5 orientated but its still a 3/4 and will continue to be full of sappy goodness.

Kuki and Wally walked into the tree house that afternoon. Kuki had a bandage wrapped around her hand.

"Kuki!" Hoagie said. "Great to see you again."

"Thanks guys." Kuki said smiling at her friends. She and Wally sat down around the tire.

"So what are we doing today?" Wally asked. Nigel handed him a picture of a factory.

"This factory is being run by adults on the demand of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We need to investigate." Nigel told him.

"Why us?" Hoagie whined. "Why not the runts?" He jerked a thumb towards the numbered doors behind them. Nigel cleared his throat.

"Sarah and the others are on a uh… special mission." He said. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you call eating too much junk food and lying sick in bed with stomachaches a 'special mission'." Hoagie said, making quote motions with his fingers when he said 'special mission'. Nigel cleared his throat again.

"We'll leave them with some Pepto Bismol and head out to investigate the factory."

The teens headed off to check on the kids. Groans of discomfort echoed from all rooms.

"Too much….. popcorn…." Sarah muttered. "Popcorn…… super….. extra buttery…." There were popcorn kernels strewn all about the floor and the sheets of her bed, as were all the others rooms.

"Too much popcorn never did this to me. Especially SUPER extra buttery popcorn." Kuki spoke up.

"Popcorn…. Hmmm…" Abby said. "What kind of factory is this Nigie?"

"What?" Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally all looked over at Abby, who had gone red.

"What did you say?" Hoagie asked her.

"Nu… Nuthin'. Abigail just wants to know what type of factory the adults are working at." Abby said, tilting her cap over her face.

Nigel scratched his head, looking very flustered. He looked at the picture of the smoke gray building with several smokestacks.

"It doesn't say. Let's move out."

"Kids next…. Door… Battle stati- hoooorgh!" Said Sarah right before she threw up over the side of her bed.

"Coooool." Hoagie said.

---- Outside the Factory ----

" 'ow do we get in?" Wally asked Nigel, staring up at the 16ft chain link fence with barbed wire on the top.

"We could use the gate." Nigel said, pointing to their left at an ajar section of the fence. Wally went red.

"Come on!" Kuki said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along through the gate. They held hands the entire way to the large iron door leading into the factory. Nigel pressed a button next to the door and it opened with a creak. The 5 teens stepped into the factory. Their shadows were silhouetted on the floor by the light of the door. Their shadows disappeared as they entered further into the dark.

"There's something weird about this place." Hoagie said. "There's nobody here." Kuki let go of Wally's hand and stepped forward and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Wally asked. Before Kuki could reply, lights blared on and an oddly familiar monotone laugh greeted them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door."

"If it isn't the Delightful Children From Down the Lane." Nigel retorted back.

"We're so very glad you could visit our wonderful snack factory." They said. As Nigel and the others looked around them they could see boxes and boxes of sweets and snacks.

"We're here to shut this factory down!" Nigel called up to the Delightful Children who were looking down on them from a balcony.

"We'll see about that." All of the sudden, a jar rose up out of the floor underneath Abby, trapping her inside.

"Abby!" Nigel cried.

"Nigel!" She cried back, banging on the glass. Nigel ran up to the jar. All of the sudden it started filling with a sticky orange substance.

"Marmalade!" Abby said, backing away from the ooze.

"Guess Abby's really in a JAM." Hoagie said. Nigel rounded on him.

"Now is not a time for your puns! My girlfriend is trapped in a jar that is filling up with marmalade! Find me something that I can break it with… NOW!" Nigel roared. Hoagie shrunk back and ran towards a nearby supply closet.

"You meanies!" Kuki yelled up at the Delightful Children as goopy chaos ensued behind her..

"I ought to kick your ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wally yelled as he was suddenly thrusted back by a large explosion of popcorn.

"Candy not good for little children!" said a fat granny looking lady, emerging from the massive pile of popcorn, along with other oddly dressed adults.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"We are adults against the Kids Next Door! You shouldn't be running errands for those cavity filled capers! You should be fighting alongside us!" Said a man with a purple body suit on, with a strange metal contraption around his mouth.

"Wally! Are you okay?" Kuki asked, popping her head out of the pile of popcorn. A group of shadows loomed over Kuki. She turned around. All the adults were glaring down at her.

"Hi!" Kuki said to them.

"Kuki! Run!" Wally said as one of the Adults drew an Ice Cream Cone shooter. Wally grabbed her hand and they ran from the adults, cone after sugary cone breaking into tiny bits as they missed their targets and collided with the walls.

Meanwhile- Abby was struggling to keep herself as close to the top of the jar as possible. The marmalade sloshed her around and clung to her clothes and hair.

"Will this do?" Hoagie said almost breathlessly, shoving a heavy tin of curiously strong mints into Nigel's hands. Nigel gripped the tin and began to reapetedly beat on the jar, rings of failing attempts echoing amongst Wally and Kuki's screams.

"Its not strong enough! I need something else!" Nigel said, throwing the mints aside. One of the adults in the troupe chasing after Kuki and Wally and tripped, a mean looking dentist drill falling out of the holster on their purple costume. Hoagie and Nigel spied it at the same time.

"Nigel!" Abby gasped, holding her head above the jelly.

"Abby!" Nigel cried, pressing his hands against the glass.

"Nigel, catch!" Hoagie called. He had picked up the drill and tossed it to Nigel. It sailed through the air, and with an almighty leap, Nigel caught it and flipped it on. He jammed the point of the drill into the jar and began to drill. The glass of the jar began to split and little pieces flew here and there. The cracks spread like the branches of a tree. Nigel yanked out the drill, stepped back, and kicked hard into the center of the crack. Glass shattered and fell, and the marmalade began to seep out, just in time.

"Nigel!" a sticky Abby said. She crawled out the hole and Nigel helped her up. Abby gave him a sticky hug.

"I was so scared." Nigel whispered in her ear. Abby just squeezed him tighter.

"Um… Nigel? Shouldn't we help Wally and Kuki?" Hoagie asked, very point blank. Kuki and Wally were still running in circles around the factory as the adults chased after them.

"Right. Hoagie, grab those licorice ropes." Nigel said, pointing to a crate off to the side.

"Abby, help me open this box of jawbreakers." Nigel told Abby.

"Well, Abby WOULD but uh…" Abby paused and looked down at their predicament. They were stuck together.

"Oh great." Nigel said. "Well…. On three, we'll move over the boxes, okay?"

"Okay." So in a team effort, Abby and Nigel made it over to the jawbreaker box and Nigel kicked it over. The colored candies spilled out onto the floor.

"I got the ropes!" Hoagie yelled. He grinned at the sight of Abby and Nigel stuck together. Nigel frowned for a moment before continuing orders.

"All right. When the adults come this way, and once they slide on the jawbreakers, we will trap and tie them up with the licorice ropes. Then we'll get out of here."

As if on cue. Kuki and Wally came around the corner and towards the others.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They screamed. Just as they were about to hit the jawbreakers, Hoagie grabbed each of them by the backs of their shirts and pulled them out of the way. The adults, having no time to stop, slid into the jawbreakers and stumbled and slid into a pile of boxes on which a conveniently placed bucket of caramel stood, which promptly tipped over and covered the adults. Wally and Kuki rushed forward with the licorice ropes and tied up the adults.

"We will get you, old Kids Next Door!" the Delightful Children angrily announced. Everyone turned around to look up at them.

"Debbie?" Hoagie said, squinting up at the blonde girl in the white dress. Instead of a pink bow, she was now wearing a light blue one. The 4 other Delightful Children stared at Debbie. Debbie looked at her shoes.

"Father will be greatly disappointed at the mess the employees have made of his factory." The Delightful Children continued. They stepped back together into the shadows and disappeared.

"You know her?" Wally asked Hoagie. Hoagie put a hand in his pocket and drew out a pink ribbon. No one said anything.

"Well, lets head back to report to the others." Nigel said, breaking the ice. The teens headed out of the factory and back to the tree house.

Once at the tree house, Nigel changed clothes and Abby washed out her hair. Sarah and the others were improving, and had come out of their rooms to the hear the report.

"The factory indeed was being run by adult accomplices of the Delightful Children. We however, did not find out anything else." Nigel reported.

"Except Hoagie's 'Mystery Woman' is one of the Delightful Children." Wally spoke up. Hoagie punched him in the arm.

"Ooowwww!" Wally cried out, nursing his arm.

"Reeeeeeealllllly." Sarah said, a glint in her eye. She looked at Hoagie. She looked a Nigel. Nigel suddenly got it.

"Hoagie. We need your help."

End Chapter 10

Author's Note: Wow! I tell you what, WOW. I got this out! I am in the spirit! I am in the mood! I am in 'Rowling Mode'!. Once I figure out what I need to type next, I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have college finals coming up, but am off for Christmas break in 3 weeks, and I have a month for that. So keep watch. I hope you all will! Please review, no trash, recycle.

End Transmission


End file.
